Family
by Deandra
Summary: Marriage to the King of Rohan's youngest son, Theodred, changed a great many things in Esgalmir's life. Complete in five chapters. Part 191 of the Elfwine Chronicles.
1. Chapter 1

_**Part 191 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

_**A/N: At long last (I never intended it to take this long), here is the follow-up to "Adventures of Theodred" and "Home". I started this story but then it got lost in life the past few years. This will progress a few story lines.**_

_**My thanks to Lialathuveril for her comments/corrections to this, and to Lady Bluejay for her helpful input.**_

**Family**

**Chapter 1 **

**(March, 46 IV - Edoras)**

Esgalmir stood gazing over the Riddermark from her vantage point on the terrace of Meduseld. She tugged her shawl closer as the wind sent a chill through her. Hard to believe that it was March already. Any day now, the wedding guests would be arriving at Edoras. Meduseld had been in a state of preparation for a fortnight, determining where everyone would be housed in addition to the plans for the wedding festivities themselves.

Soon she would be a wife. Growing up, she had longed for such a thing, but as she got older and saw how others viewed her with her lamed leg, she had begun to falter. She had still _wanted_ it, but she had begun to fear that it was impossible, that there would never be anyone who would want her. And then Theodred had come into her life. She had not even noticed how deep her feelings ran for this young man of Rohan until he had declared his love for her. It seemed that surely it all must be a dream that would fade away in the morning light. But here she stood in Edoras, soon to be wed to the son of the king. It was too wondrous to even consider without thinking she should pinch herself and awaken.

Strong arms came around her shoulders, and she did not need to turn to know it was Theodred. A kiss was pressed to her hair. "What are your thoughts, my love?" he questioned softly, tightening his embrace.

Now she did turn her head enough to see his face. "Merely that life is wonderful!" she told him sincerely. "I can scarce believe all this is truly happening to me. Never did I allow myself to imagine such dreams could come true!"

He chuckled at her words and turned her more, to get better aim at her mouth, kissing her fervently. "Believe it," he breathed as he drew back slightly afterwards. "If it is a dream, then we share it."

He pulled her close again and she rested her head against his chest as they both turned their gazes outward to the horizon. Initially, she had been extremely self-conscious displaying affection for him in public, but Rohan was far more relaxed about such things than Gondor and she had eventually allowed herself to enjoy showing her feelings for her betrothed.

A cloud drifted in front of the sun, and simultaneously her thoughts went to her brother. He would not approve of the behavior she had developed while here. No doubt he would take her to task about it when he arrived for the wedding. Involuntarily, she stiffened at that realization, and Theodred glanced down curiously, quirking a questioning eyebrow.

"I was just thinking of Anbarad, and his reaction to the changes in me since I have been in Rohan. I do not think he will approve," she confessed.

Theodred shrugged and offered her a lopsided grin. "It is little matter! He will only be here a few days before we are wed, and then your behavior will no longer be his concern but mine. We will just have to try and act appropriately when he is around, until after the wedding!"

She laughed at his nonchalance, and knew that in his mind it truly was that simple. Still, she would be cautious around her brother. While it was unlikely he would ever even consider breaking a betrothal to the king's son, she did not wish to suffer his censure during this time which was meant to be so happy.

Theodred's stomach rumbled then, and they both smiled. "Come," she told him, "I will not keep you from break of fast any longer!"

xxxxx

As it turned out, rain delayed the visitors from Gondor and Anbarad did not arrive until two days before the wedding, which suited the betrothed couple just fine. Neither was eager to have him join them, but there was no way to avoid inviting him. Faramir and Eowyn had teasingly made it clear to Theodred how he had indebted himself by making them endure traveling with Esgalmir's brother and his wife, both of whom seemed incapable of intelligent conversation. The one advantage they had, when the weather permitted, was that most everyone elected to ride rather than use the carriage, with the exception of the insipid pair, and thus the Steward and his wife had dodged their presence for a time.

Faramir knew that Freahelm would want to attend the wedding, and made certain to invite him to make the trip in their company. Freahelm would have liked to bring Belwen along, but she could not be spared from the bakery for that length of time, and she had readily urged him to go without her. Wanting to stop briefly for a visit with Hyrde and his family, Freahelm had borrowed one of Faramir's guards and ridden on ahead of the entourage. His friends were delighted to see him again, and he was amazed at how much the children had grown in just the short time since he had last been with them. Before continuing on to Edoras, he promised to find a way to bring his wife to meet them, and make sure that Theodred did also.

The two caught up with the wedding travelers just as they drew near Edoras, and there was much excitement as the end of their journey arrived. Brandir and Gamling efficiently got everyone directed to their lodgings. The Golden Hall was buzzing with all the greetings taking place. Morwen and Caranhir had come with their brood this time, and Mirlas quickly overcame her shyness to eat up all the attention paid her by aunts, uncles and cousins. Randir was less sure when he found himself being passed around among family members, and after several minutes of tolerating it, he began to wail long and loud until he was returned to his mama.

The youth of the family just put in a token appearance to greet the relatives, and then were off to follow their own pursuits. Only Eledher and Frengod of the Rohan group were close to Mirlas' age, and not greatly interested in spending time with a girl. They hastily disappeared under the tables to play with the Meduseld dogs, and became oblivious to the commotion swirling around nearby. Once Randir had been calmed, he quickly fell asleep and Caranhir took him off to the nursery to put him down for a nap. Soon all the visitors had retired to their rooms to rest or freshen themselves for the evening. Anbarad and his wife had not lingered to acquaint themselves with all these children. They had none of their own and were not comfortable around them, so they pled fatigue and hurried off to their room after a cursory greeting to Esgalmir.

Once the Hall was mostly emptied, Esgalmir drew a weary breath. The tension had been exhausting and she was glad this first moment was over. Now if she could just endure the next few days, she would be fine. Sensing her thoughts, Theodred caught her hand and drew her after him. Silently they made their way arm in arm toward the stables. When she realized what he had in mind, Esgalmir balked.

"Theodred, I do not think it best that we go for a ride just now. Not with all these visitors and a long evening ahead of us," she protested.

He drew her into his arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "They will not notice our brief absence, and you need to get your mind off tonight. If you do not stay occupied for the next few hours you will simply sit and fret about things," he observed, and she could not dispute his assessment of the matter. Nodding consent, she let him guide her inside and saddle their horses.

xxxxx

Elfwine watched the tension lines deepen on Esgalmir's face. Her brother had cornered her, and was clearly voicing disapproval with something, thus causing her distress. Almost from the moment he had arrived, Anbarad had been finding fault with everything she did, and Elfwine had noticed her increasing agitation. The man's presence was making what should have been a pleasant, happy experience for her into something miserable.

Swallowing the last of his wine, he moved in their direction. Time to put an end to this. He would not let the pompous fool ruin this evening for her.

"Esgalmir," he called out as he drew near, causing her and her brother to turn toward him. "Will you dance with me?" he smoothly inquired, fixing a steady gaze upon her.

Her eyes went wide at the question, but before she could respond, Anbarad blurted out, "My lord, she cannot dance! She is a cripple!"

Esgalmir's face flamed, and she ducked her head in humiliation, but Elfwine ignored the ill-mannered remark as he said, "You underestimate your dear sister, Anbarad. She is capable of far more than you give her credit."

As Esgalmir's head jerked up to look at him, Elfwine stepped in close and clamped his left arm around her waist. Unnoticed by all but Elfwine, Theodred moved similarly next to her, wrapping his right arm firmly around her waist from the other side. "Hold on to us!" he instructed softly, a loving grin tweaking his mouth.

With a deep breath, she did as he had directed, and a moment later the pair had swept her into the dance area. People were just beginning to gather for the next dance, but paused as they saw the unusual trio. All moved back to clear a space in the center as the musicians struck up a lively tune. Stepping in unison, the brothers bobbed and weaved around the floor, setting a winding course. The onlookers began to clap and cheer them on, amused by this new endeavor. Esgalmir's feet were barely skimming the floor with the two of them holding her up. Initially she was nervous, but their skill seemed surprising if this were indeed something new. She suddenly realized this could not be the first time they had danced in this fashion, though she did not know the particulars. Later, she would have to remember to ask Theodred about it, but for now she merely intended to focus on her charming partners, and thoroughly enjoy every moment of this rare experience.

From the sidelines, Anbarad watched the spectacle with mortification, not noticing Faramir's approach until the Steward was right beside him. When he became aware of the other man, he hastily apologized, "My lord, I must beg your pardon for my sister's unseemly behavior. I fear this wild land has made her lose all sense of decorum."

"Unseemly?" Faramir questioned, raising a bemused eyebrow. "I think not. In fact, I believe I will petition your sister for the next dance myself." He gave Anbarad a pointed look and moved away, disgusted by the man's overwhelming sense of superiority.

Anbarad gazed after him, stunned with the reaction he had received. Had Gondor's Steward gone mad? Was he the only one who saw how inappropriate this all was? His thin lips pressed into an angry line, all but disappearing. Furiously he stormed off in search of wine. Whenever he lost control of a situation, he always managed to drink away his sorrows, to his wife's chagrin.

As good as his word, when that dance ended, Faramir appeared with Theomund in tow, and they swept Esgalmir into the next set. Faramir was a bit more halting at this manner of dancing, so there was much laughter and stumbling at the missteps, but despite the difficulties, Esgalmir was enjoying it immensely. She noted that Elfwine and Theodred had brought Morwen out on the floor in a similar threesome, and others were beginning to follow suit. It was not long until most everyone was on the floor and dancing thus. Having the most experience with this, Elfwine, Theodred and Morwen moved in front to lead the way. The other trios followed their course, keeping in a line behind them as they wound around the floor. The more trios that joined in, the more floor space became available to add to their path.

As the music ended, Esgalmir pled thirst and managed to guide her partners off the floor to give her a chance to catch her breath. Almost the moment she sat down on a bench, Theodred appeared with two cups of wine and sprawled next to her. Handing one cup to her, he slid his free arm around her waist as he took a drink, then asked, "Did you enjoy that?"

"Oh, very much!" she assured him. "How is it that you are so adept at such a thing. I have never seen similar dancing done here before this."

He grinned, then admitted, "We have not done it in several years. When Morwen was younger, she was very shy and though she loved dancing, she was reluctant to go on the floor. Theomund and Elfwine came up with this idea and essentially dragged her out there the first time, but she enjoyed it so much, and others simply joined in attempting it, that it became a way to get her dancing. When I was old enough, and big enough, I would do it also. Even as Morwen began to gain more confidence, and became comfortable accepting dance invitations from a single partner, we would still occasionally do it just for the fun of it. I had rather forgotten about it until I saw Elfwine catch hold of your waist and realized what he intended."

She smiled gratefully at her betrothed. "I must remember to thank him, and I thank you as well. I would not have attempted to dance otherwise, but knowing there was little chance of falling made it enjoyable."

He leaned and kissed her tenderly, then murmured, "Then I am glad Elfwine pursued it. But of course he would. Anbarad was troubling you?"

She nodded, glancing down at the wine cup she was turning slowly in her hands. "He has voiced disapproval with my clothes, my hair and my behavior. That essentially covers everything about me!" she answered bitterly.

"Shhhh! Forget him! His opinion is of no matter. Do you see anyone else here with disapproval in their eyes? Do the kings and queens of either Rohan or Gondor snub you for any of these things? Are you shunned by the Steward and his wife? Who is Anbarad to think his opinion is greater than theirs? He is small-minded and petty. You have been forced to tolerate his outlook on things all your life, but no more! From now on you dress to suit me, you wear your hair to suit me and you behave as I deem appropriate – and I deem anything appropriate that _you_ choose!"

Tears sprang to her eyes at this declaration and she dipped her head to hide them. It took her a moment to recover her composure, but then she lifted appreciative eyes and told him sincerely, "I love you, Theodred, more than I can ever put into words. You truly must be the kindest, best man I have ever known."

He chuckled, seeking to lighten the mood, and kissed her nose. "Obviously, you do not know very many men!" he teased.

She slapped his arm in mock annoyance, then stiffened as she saw Anbarad making his way toward them. Theodred followed her gaze, then quickly caught the eye of Eothain who was standing nearby, sending a silent plea. Instantly, the big man intercepted the Gondorian and drew him off for a drink, clearly unwilling to take no for an answer. Theodred let out a laugh, commenting, "Eothain will have him under the table in short order! Then he will have far more embarrassing things to worry about than _you_!"

For just a moment, Esgalmir felt guilty, but then she pushed it aside. Anbarad got what he deserved if he was too weak-willed to stand up for himself. She knew Eothain could be imposing, but he would not force her brother to do anything, though Anbarad might be convinced he had no choice. That was his own problem, however. Catching Theodred's arm, she suggested, "Walk with me? I am desperately in need of moonlight, and kisses from a certain someone!"

Snickering, Theodred rose, pulling her to her feet. "See, there you go being inappropriate again! And, for some reason, I do not mind in the slightest!"

xxxxx

Unbeknownst to Esgalmir, the couple's friends had assessed the situation with her brother and determined to intervene. The next day at break of fast, with Anbarad looking a bit worse for the wear after all he'd had to drink the previous night, Eomer announced that it was traditional for the men of the betrothed pair's families to go off on a boar hunt to keep them out from under foot. Though Anbarad had no desire to climb on a horse or hunt boar, with both kings and the Steward participating, he could hardly refuse, so he steeled himself for a miserable day.

Esgalmir fought to hide her amusement, knowing full well that her brother rarely rode and thus would likely be very sore at day's end. Still, she could not complain at having him out of her hair for a good long while. His wife, though annoying, usually left her alone when Anbarad was not around. But the family apparently was leaving nothing to chance, for moments after Eomer's announcement to Anbarad, Lothiriel proclaimed the traditional tapestry weaving would take place in her sitting room just after breakfast.

Quirking an eyebrow, Esgalmir gazed at the queen, who gave her a wink when no one was looking. As Lothiriel explained it, the ladies of the family were to participate, though the bride herself was exempt since it was a gift to her. Eowyn was looking a bit less than thrilled by this turn of events, having endured this woman for the entire journey from Gondor, but she was given reprieve when Lothiriel suggested that perhaps Eowyn would be so kind as to keep an eye on the children while they worked.

Lothiriel was able to keep Esgalmir's sister-in-law occupied the greater portion of the day, and the woman was too intimidated by the queen to say much. Without her husband around, she was much quieter, and therefore less irksome, so the other ladies did not find their gathering unbearable.

When the men returned late in the afternoon, it was clear that all but Anbarad had enjoyed the outing. He looked thoroughly miserable, but determined to appear noble before his king. As soon as he could discreetly do so, he excused himself to his chambers to wash, and his wife hurried off to attend him.

The men had not encountered any boar on their jaunt, but then they were not truly intending to do so. Not wishing to risk injury to anyone, Eothain had led them on a carefully planned route that kept all safe, but was rigorous enough to be a challenge to them. Virtually everyone but Anbarad took the difficulties in stride.

To no one's surprise, he begged off joining them that evening, claiming he felt unwell, and he and his wife dined in their room. As a result, the remainder of the wedding party had a much more enjoyable time at their gathering.

TBC

ages of kids in March, 46 IV

Elfwine: Arawine (m): 23; Cirion (m): 18; Selinnan (f): 15

Theodwyn: Gerisen (m): 16; Arlof (f): 12; Frengod (m): 9

Theomund: Eledher (m): 8; Haldred (m): 2

Morwen: Mirlas (f): 6; Randir (m): 3

Adrahir, Tuilwen and Belinzil would all be 36 and likely did not come to Theodred's wedding

Eldarion/Luthiel and Elboron remained in Gondor to "run things" so their parents could attend

Erebraen – "lone wanderer"

Findam – "skilled hammer"

Re: marriage – Through discussions with Lialathuveril and Echidnagirl65, we realized that the concept of an actual, full-out wedding is more a modern convention. It was more likely in earlier times that couples agreed to marry, with consent of the bride's nearest male relative and barring public opposition. There might not even be any sort of formal 'event' in recognition of the decision and final accomplishment. As this is Middle-earth, however, it does not necessarily follow any particular practice found in history, and so there is room for creativity on the part of the fanfic author. The weddings I have previously portrayed in my stories have varied as to content, but mostly dealt with royal weddings, which I envision as being far more complicated than those of the average person. As this story includes a lower class wedding, I tried to bring it closer to the historical standard, while still including embellishments of my own devising.

**Yáviérë ** – The harvest feast of Gondor

The harvest feast-day of the Stewards' Reckoning of Gondor, lying between the months of Yavannië and Narquelië. On a modern calendar, Yáviérë would have fallen on 21 September.

_**End note: **__** It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written.**__** The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Family**

**Chapter 2**

And then the day of the wedding was upon them. Esgalmir was awake at first light, her stomach in nervous knots. She quickly dressed and ventured out to Lothiriel's garden, hoping a stroll in the early morning sunlight would calm her. It surprised her when the queen joined her.

Handing the girl a basket, Lothiriel set about trimming plants and cleaning away dead leaves, chatting about mundane matters as she did so. A half hour later, Esgalmir realized that she had finally relaxed somewhat and she glanced sharply at the queen, wondering if she knew the effect she had wrought.

Just then Lothiriel looked up at her and smiled. "Feeling better?" she asked gently, and Esgalmir blushed.

"Yes, thank you," she murmured.

Lothiriel removed her gardening glove and raised a hand to stroke her head. "You need not be embarrassed. All women have nerves on their wedding day. It is natural. I thought a bit of casual conversation might help distract your thoughts from your concerns. Come, let us get some breakfast. And do try to eat a little. The day will be more difficult on an empty stomach."

Smiling her gratitude, Esgalmir nodded and they made their way indoors. Once they had gathered for the meal, the family resorted to their usual infectious teasing amongst themselves. To Esgalmir's surprise, more than once she caught a look of envy on her sister-in-law's face, though her brother sat sullenly silent.

In many ways, Esgalmir felt sorry for her. Though her behavior was equally as snobbish as Anbarad's, partly her attitude was fed by his, and she was far too mousy to ever challenge him on anything. Only now did Esgalmir get a hint that perhaps her sister-in-law envied the freedom Esgalmir had found, and the acceptance.

On a whim, when the meal ended and the men were sent off to stay out of the way, Esgalmir invited her to join the ladies in helping her prepare. Though many weddings took place later toward the evening, Theodred had wanted an early afternoon wedding, and Esgalmir had not objected. Her sister-in-law seemed pleased to be included in the preliminary activities, though Anbarad looked a bit annoyed, as though his wife had somehow betrayed him.

The constant cheerful chatter helped Esgalmir keep relaxed, and Eowyn got everyone telling their favorite tale about Theodred's youth, which set them all laughing heartily. Most of the stories Esgalmir had heard before, courtesy of Theodwyn, who had delighted in embarrassing her brother, but a few were new since Arwen and Eowyn had some of their own to share.

The ladies took a light dinner in Lothiriel's sitting room and then adjourned back to Esgalmir's room for the final preparations. Before she was quite ready, Esgalmir stood before her mirror, dressed and primped beyond her imagining.

"You look beautiful, dearest," Lothiriel told her, kissing her cheek. "Theodred has seen you before, but never like this. I am sure he will be speechless…well, momentarily anyway. He is rarely without words!"

They all laughed as a tear slipped down Esgalmir's cheek. Could it be true, that she was to be a bride and that she could be thought comely? There was no deceit in the queen's gaze; she was being perfectly honest and Esgalmir could not doubt her.

To her amazement, her sister-in-law stepped forward and nervously took her hands. "You _are_ beautiful, Esgalmir. I wish you every happiness," she murmured.

Esgalmir was stunned silent for several moments. Then impulsively she threw her arms around her, hugging her tightly. Perhaps, one day, they could be friends, if Anbarad could be gotten around. Today she had glimpsed a different side to the woman than she had ever seen all these many years.

In Eomer's study, the men were gathered, waiting for the wedding to commence. Elfwine and Theomund suddenly flanked Anbarad, and he stiffened at their nearness. There was something slightly…_menacing_ in their demeanor, though they did nothing overtly challenging. Casually, Elfwine remarked to his brother, "Such a happy occasion. I am thrilled to welcome Esgalmir into our family. I should be very upset if anyone spoiled this day for her."

"Aye," Theomund agreed. "I would not like that much either, brother, and you know how impulsive I get when someone hurts someone who is dear to me."

"True. You did nearly choke Orgel to death when he was bothering Fele…" Elfwine observed.

Anbarad had begun to sweat; even he could not miss a veiled threat. This was no idle conversation held in his vicinity.

Turning to look him in the eye, Elfwine said, "As her brother, I am sure you agree with our sentiments, Anbarad."

"Yes, of course!" he hastily concurred.

"Excellent!" Elfwine grinned, clapping him on the back. "With the three of us making certain nothing disrupts her day, it is sure to go well!"

The two men moved away from him and Anbarad swallowed hard. He had no doubt the two would make good on their threat if Esgalmir was upset. While he found their remarks high-handed and officious, he did not dare provoke them. He would have to save any chastisements he felt Esgalmir needed for another day.

It took an effort to bite his tongue when at length he went to collect his sister and bring her to the Golden Hall for the ceremony. She eyed him curiously in her side vision, wondering at his subdued manner, but was more than willing to accept it.

Then they entered the hall, and her eyes found Theodred. Anbarad was forgotten in the warmth of her betrothed's gaze. She did not notice the trek to the king's seat, and blinked in surprise on finding herself there. When Theodred took her hand from her brother to lead her forward, nothing else mattered.

As they gave voice to the words binding them together, tears began to stream down her face. She was not certain why she was crying, except perhaps as an outlet for the great joy that was consuming her. For an instant, Theodred's eyebrow quirked in concern, but then he seemed to realize what was happening, tightened his grip on her hand and winked. A few moments later it was ended, and they were husband and wife.

She had almost expected him to sweep her into a fervent kiss, such was his nature, but instead, he pulled her close and just held her firmly in his embrace. The hall remained silent for the duration, and at length he stepped back, gave a whoop of joy and kissed her soundly. The guests erupted in laughter and applause; this was the Theodred they knew so well!

There was much food and dancing in celebration. Elfwine and Theomund kept constantly in Anbarad's sight, lest he forget their earlier discussion, and consequently he found solace in numerous cups of wine until he was largely oblivious to his surroundings.

His wife sat stiffly at his side, embarrassed but not feeling a part of the festivities or thinking she could leave. To her amazement, Theomund approached and she shifted nervously, believing he was come to reproach her for Anbarad's drunkenness. Instead, he extended his hand to her. "Your husband seems indisposed, my lady. Might I share a dance with you?" he kindly inquired.

She glanced around in surprise, but no one seemed to be taking notice of their conversation. For just an instant, she considered refusing him, since she knew Anbarad would disapprove, but then she rose decisively. "I would be honored, my lord. Thank you."

Grinning, he guided her to the floor and they slipped in among the dancers that were taking up positions. For the remainder of the evening, she threw caution to the wind. Anbarad would never remember what happened tonight anyway. There was no reason to fear his censure, and for once in her life she intended to simply enjoy herself.

Esgalmir raised an eyebrow as her sister-in-law moved past, laughing gaily as she struggled to learn the unfamiliar dance steps. It occurred to her that she did not recall ever hearing Anbarad's wife laugh before. And then she smiled to herself. These Rohirrim had a way about them, that was for certain!

Perhaps it was bold of them, but Theodred made it clear that he desired to withdraw and be alone with her before the evening was too far along, and she had no wish to refuse him. Still she could not help blushing as he led her from the room, suffering a few good-natured catcalls as they went. Jauntily, Theodred turned and waved before planting a kiss on her lips that made her toes curl. In that moment, she forgot propriety. She had waited her entire life to know the joys of womanhood with a man who loved her. There was nothing wrong with enjoying marriage and her husband, and she would not behave as if there was. Slipping an arm about him, she nudged him toward the exit once more, and he ended the kiss to readily comply.

xxxxx

While some of the wedding guests lingered awhile longer, Elessar and Faramir needed to return, so their party said their farewells and were departing two days after the wedding. Anbarad was more than ready to leave this wild land and return to the comforts of Minas Tirith. The deed was done and he was rid of his sister, though not so beneficially as he had hoped. Still, her marriage was likely to bring him into closer association with the king, and that must be deemed a plus.

Curiously, his wife seemed somewhat changed ever since the wedding, though he could not quite put a finger on just what was different. He had been astonished when she warmly hugged Esgalmir and wished her well before entering their carriage, and even stranger was that his sister had responded in kind. Still suffering the ill effects of all the wine he had drunk to drown his sorrows, he did not waste a great deal of effort in pondering the matter, instead settling into the carriage where he promptly fell asleep.

As he stepped up into the saddle, Freahelm told Theodred, "Do not forget. I promised Hyrde you would bring your bride to meet him and his family. You will not recognize the children, they have become so big." He paused and then added quietly, "And I will look for you soon at my own wedding."

"You have set a date then?" Theodred asked, looking up at him.

"Somewhat. In mid-June, likely the twelfth, but that may change. I will let you know for certain as soon as it is fixed."

Theodred reached up a hand and grinned as they clasped wrists. "Well, if I were you I would not delay a moment longer than I had to! Wedded bliss is truly that, my friend!" He wiggled his eyebrows cheekily and Freahelm laughed, even as he blushed slightly at the suggestive remark.

"Poor Esgalmir! Whyever did she wish to be saddled with you?" Freahelm chuckled, then sobered. "I will see you soon."

Theodred nodded and stepped back, allowing him to turn his horse and move off.

Esgalmir could not help a relieved sigh escaping as she watched the carriage carrying her brother move off down the hill. Kata smiled and slipped an arm through hers. "He is gone. You may breathe easier now."

"Yes. For awhile anyway. I am sure he will have much to say to me when I return to Minas Tirith."

"Even now that you are married?" Kata asked in surprise.

"I doubt very much he will let that stop him," Esgalmir observed ruefully.

"Speak of this to Theodred. I am sure he will not permit such a thing," Kata reassured her.

"I do not like to trouble him with it. Anbarad is what he is, and I am used to dealing with him," Esgalmir admitted. Though Kata was inclined to pursue the matter, she thought it best to let it go for the moment. Perhaps she would speak to Theodred herself and let him know what was happening. He would not wish to let it continue.

Morwen, Caranhir and their children were the next large group to depart, leaving a week later. The family had enjoyed spending time with them and getting to know their children. Randir had gradually warmed up to the relatives, and cried piteously at having to leave. Mirlas had been telling anyone who would listen that Theodred and Esgalmir had married because she told them they should, and though there were a few chuckles, no one bothered to disagree with her. In some respects, Theodred thought she likely could take a measure of credit, for her unfortunate remarks had sparked thoughts and actions that might otherwise have remained dormant much longer.

Once the last of the guests were gone, thoughts turned to what plans the two newly wed couples had. Arawine and Kata had remained at Edoras so as to be there for Theodred's wedding, but now that spring was full upon them, they were ready to leave for Dale. Theodred knew it was probably best for him to return to Minas Tirith, and continue with his work that had largely been set aside amid all the wedding plans and celebration. Plus, he needed to be back in time for Freahelm's wedding.

After much discussion of possible dates, it was decided to set out in early May, traveling together as far as Minas Tirith before Arawine and Kata continued on north. As their departure drew nearer, there was more hustle and bustle, making sure all was packed or ready to be at the last minute.

Kata and Esgalmir had been scooting back and forth between their respective rooms, assisting one another in organizing everything. One morning, Kata arrived to find Esgalmir pensively standing by her bird's cage, lost in thought. She jumped slightly as Kata called her name. "Esgalmir? Are you well?"

"Yes. I…I was just wondering what I should do about this little fellow. He was a good friend to me on dark days, but now I feel guilty about keeping him caged when I have been freed from my own cage. I thought I might turn him loose here, but Theodred feared that doing so would only mean his death. He says this small bird is not prepared to fend for himself in the wild, and a larger predator would quickly make a meal of him. I do not wish to have that happen."

They stood in silence a moment, and then Kata suggested, "What if…in Dale, we have learned the language of the thrushes that are so prevalent there. It is possible that I could ask them to watch over your tiny friend, and teach him the way of life in the wild. Would you wish that?"

Esgalmir turned with a tear in her eye and pulled her sister into an embrace. "I would like that very much. It seems much better than anything else I can come up with to do. Theodred was not sure he would be any safer if released at Minas Tirith than here, for there are hawks which prey on smaller birds. But I do so wish to free him."

"Then it is settled. He will go to Dale with me, and if I do not think he can safely be released, I will keep him myself," Kata vowed.

"Thank you," Esgalmir told her sincerely. "That lifts a great burden from my mind."

The pair returned their attention to packing, and a cheerful atmosphere was soon restored. At dinner that day, Theodred was pleased to see Esgalmir looking more relaxed. The past few days she had seemed tense, but would not say what troubled her. He suspected it had to do with seeing Anbarad again when they returned to Mundburg.

After their meal, he caught her about the waist and guided her out to the garden in back of Meduseld, to stroll in the sunshine. They enjoyed the fresh smell on the spring breeze, and the numerous buds on Lothiriel's plants and flowers. At length, Theodred ventured, "You are less tense? Has something happened?"

Leaning her head against his shoulder as they gazed down over the city, she answered, "Kata will take my bird with her to Dale and release him there if it is possible. That eases my mind greatly."

There seemed to be more that she had left unspoken, so he prompted, "And?"

Esgalmir did not respond immediately, and Theodred took a guess, asking, "Does this have to do with Anbarad and…oh, his wife – what was her name?"

Esgalmir grinned at the question. She had noticed that most of the family had tended to refer to her sister-in-law as "Anbarad's wife" or "that woman", and after awhile she had begun to suspect that they did not remember the woman's name. Her husband's question seemed to confirm that. "Her name is Erebraen," she laughed, then paused and added, "And, yes, it has to do with them."

"It appeared as though you and Erebraen were getting along better while she was here. Was that not so?" he inquired.

"She was…different. I have never seen her be so easy and friendly as she was here. I think you Rohirrim must have that effect on everyone. Well, _almost_ everyone. Anbarad is extremely resistant!" Gathering her thoughts, she explained, "I liked her better here than I have ever liked her before. I am almost persuaded we could be friends, though I am not sure if that will still be so when we return to Gondor. Once she is back there and under Anbarad's thumb, she may revert to her usual self and treat me with his disdain. I do not know that she would ever stand up to him."

She moved away from Theodred and walked over to examine a blooming flower nearby, then said over her shoulder, "I confess, for a brief moment while she was here, I rather hoped I might find some semblance of a happy family such as you have."

He rejoined her, slipping his arms around her waist from behind and pressing his lips to her hair. After a moment, he murmured, "My family is your family now, my love. If Anbarad and Erebraen wish to be a part of it, that is fine, but they must do so on our terms. We will not allow them to treat you ill."

"I know," she replied, turning to face him and kiss him tenderly. "But still I wish that it might be, even though I realize it is…unlikely, at least for Anbarad. Whether Erebraen would ever have the courage to be her own person, I cannot say. Before she came here and I saw her behavior under Rohan's influence, I would have said absolutely not. Now…I am inclined to think one day she might. For her sake, I hope she does. He treats her little better than he treats me."

"Then we will do all we can to help her find her courage, and her freedom, though it is more difficult since Gondorian society gives men such control over their wives. She may not dare oppose him for fear of what impact it might have on her life," Theodred acknowledged.

TBC

ages of kids in March, 46 IV

Elfwine: Arawine (m): 23; Cirion (m): 18; Selinnan (f): 15

Theodwyn: Gerisen (m): 16; Arlof (f): 12; Frengod (m): 9

Theomund: Eledher (m): 8; Haldred (m): 2

Morwen: Mirlas (f): 6; Randir (m): 3

Adrahir, Tuilwen and Belinzil would all be 36 and likely did not come to Theodred's wedding

Eldarion/Luthiel and Elboron remained in Gondor to "run things" so their parents could attend

Erebraen – "lone wanderer"

Findam – "skilled hammer"

Re: marriage – Through discussions with Lialathuveril and Echidnagirl65, we realized that the concept of an actual, full-out wedding is more a modern convention. It was more likely in earlier times that couples agreed to marry, with consent of the bride's nearest male relative and barring public opposition. There might not even be any sort of formal 'event' in recognition of the decision and final accomplishment. As this is Middle-earth, however, it does not necessarily follow any particular practice found in history, and so there is room for creativity on the part of the fanfic author. The weddings I have previously portrayed in my stories have varied as to content, but mostly dealt with royal weddings, which I envision as being far more complicated than those of the average person. As this story includes a lower class wedding, I tried to bring it closer to the historical standard, while still including embellishments of my own devising.

**Yáviérë ** – The harvest feast of Gondor

The harvest feast-day of the Stewards' Reckoning of Gondor, lying between the months of Yavannië and Narquelië. On a modern calendar, Yáviérë would have fallen on 21 September.

_**End note: **__** It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written.**__** The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Family**

**Chapter 3 ** **(early May 46 IV) **

In many ways, Esgalmir was sorry to be leaving Edoras. She had enjoyed the people and the life here, and found greater acceptance than she had ever previously experienced in her life. In Gondor, she had only known of the Rohirrim based on what others had said, and the general perception among the nobility seemed to be that they were rough and unlearned. While it was true that their society was not so polished as Gondor's, they were a warm and honest folk, and the people of Gondor would only benefit from the association, if they allowed themselves to embrace the influence.

When the family gathered to see them off, Esgalmir was certain the tears shed, as farewells were said, were equally for her and Kata as for their own Theodred and Arawine. Each of the brides was hugged just as tightly and kissed just as fervently, and made to promise to write as often as they could manage.

The ladies split their time between riding their horses and using the carriage, as neither was yet comfortable with riding the entire distance. They enjoyed the opportunity to talk of married life, and compare thoughts on how it was similar and different than they had expected. Neither was surprised that they agreed completely on the quality of their husbands, and looked forward to many long years together.

Though Arawine and Kata did not know Hyrde and his family, they were agreeable to stopping along the way so that Theodred could introduce his wife. He couldn't be sure when they might have another opportunity, so it seemed wise to make the most of this chance while it presented itself.

The entire little family was overwhelmed by the large party that rode into their yard, and the children stood gazing at the horses and carriage with awe. Once Hyrde realized who the visitors were, he hastened forward to warmly greet Theodred and be introduced to the man's new wife. Fetige, too, came out to join them, smiling with pleasure at the young couple and offering her congratulations on their marriage. She had not had any idea when she aided Theodred and Freahelm that it would lead to such a long and close association with them, but they were both fine young men, and certainly her family had benefited from their notice.

The travel party camped there for two days before moving on to continue their journey. Esgalmir found that the nearer they drew to Minas Tirith, the more agitated she felt. She thought she had been doing well in hiding it from the others, but their last night before reaching the White City, while walking under the stars with her husband, he pressed to know the source of her restlessness.

With a sigh, she laid her head against his shoulder, and then finally confessed, "I will miss Rohan a great deal. I have never felt so loved and accepted as I did there. I suppose I just worry about returning to a place where I was never valued."

He glanced down at her, saying, "I can understand that the city does not have the happiest of memories for you, but keep in mind that you return as my wife. As such, you will be valued every day for the rest of your life, and I will separate you from any who would persist in making you feel unacceptable and 'less'. You are neither and I will not tolerate anyone making you believe it is so!"

She slipped her arms around his waist, drawing even closer to him. "Thank you, my love! At the very least, I have one happy memory of Minas Tirith – that is where I met you!"

Despite her seeming acquiescence to his pronouncement, he suspected the matter was not ended. Kata had suggested to him that Esgalmir feared Anbarad would continue to trouble her with his criticism, and he fully intended to keep an eye on the situation. Anbarad was no longer entitled to an opinion where Esgalmir was concerned, and he would make that very plain to his brother-in-law.

xxxxx

May was well spent as they reached the White City. With their side meandering to visit Hyrde's family, the trek had taken almost a fortnight. Arawine and Kata would rest there for a time, before resuming their journey to Dale at the beginning of June.

This was the first any of them were seeing the house that Faramir had purchased on Theodred's behalf. Located on the northern side of the fifth level, the design was similar to the townhouse belonging to the relatives from Dol Amroth, though far more modest. Eowyn had overseen getting the home readied for them, and sent two of her servants to assist them until Theodred could hire some of his own. There were several bedchambers, though not all were yet furnished, Eowyn having assumed that Esgalmir might like to order the house to her own liking. At least two of them were functional, however, so that they could move in as soon as they arrived, and Arawine and Kata were able to stay with them.

Once they were settled, the unpacking claimed their attention as they considered where they wished to put their belongings. Esgalmir and Kata also set about interviewing servants for cook and household duties, and then shopping for various items needed to add to what Eowyn had already provided.

Esgalmir wasn't sure what to expect from her sister-in-law, now that they were back in Gondor, but she felt she could not avoid sending a note upon her arrival, and inviting the woman to come see her new home. She did not specifically invite her brother, and did not know if Erebraen would include him or not, though she was rather hoping she wouldn't.

When a response came, agreeing to the date and time Esgalmir had mentioned, it took every bit of her willpower not to reveal her fretting to those around her. At the very least, she was glad that Kata would be here to help her through the experience, and they made sure that the house was looking its best for the visit.

The two women had been waiting in the parlor, just off the main hall, but Esgalmir bolted up from her seat when they heard the knock at the door. Kata rose also to lay a calming hand on her arm, gripping it lightly in a gesture of support. The new servant could be heard answering the door, and Esgalmir took a deep breath, trying to force herself to relax.

Moments later, Erebraen appeared in the servant's wake. "Lady Erebraen to see you, my lady," he announced with a bow.

"Thank you, Findam," Esgalmir acknowledged. "Would you bring us some refreshment to drink, please?" Findam gave another bow as he nodded, turning to leave, and Esgalmir smiled at her sister-in-law. "Welcome! You remember Kata, do you not?"

Erebraen had been glancing around the room but now returned her gaze to Esgalmir. She appeared surprisingly nervous, though she smiled at them, replying, "Yes, I do remember Kata. It is good to see you both again. You are looking well."

Not entirely sure how to move past the stiff, polite formality of their conversation, Esgalmir gestured to the couch. "Please, have a seat."

The servant returned bearing a tray of fruit juice, just as they all were settling. Once each had a goblet in hand, Esgalmir tried to think what to say, but Kata saved her. "Your return to Minas Tirith was uneventful, I hope. I know the travel to the wedding was a bit damp."

"It was," Erebraen responded. "We had very fine spring weather. Did you as well?"

"Yes," Kata answered. "Fortunate since we took a side trip to visit friends of Theodred's."

After each had taken a few silent swallows of juice, Esgalmir said, "It is not yet completely furnished, but would you care to see the house? Eomer King gifted it to his son as a wedding present."

"I should like that very much," Erebraen replied, a warmer note to her tone. "From what I have seen already, it looks very comfortable, and I can see its potential as you finish it to suit you."

It took most of the tour through the house for Esgalmir to relax in her sister's company, and it seemed Erebraen was finding it equally difficult to adjust to their new relationship. Kata had attempted to keep the conversation flowing with remarks and questions directed to Erebraen, and it had helped immensely. As they returned to the parlor, Erebraen announced, "A fine home, Esgalmir. And once you have had an opportunity to outfit the other rooms it will be most welcoming to your guests."

Esgalmir smiled at the approbation, releasing a small sigh of relief. "Will you stay for dinner or must you be going?" she asked.

"I should be pleased to dine with you," her sister said with a smile. "Anbarad will not be home so he will not be expecting me. Perhaps…perhaps afterwards you would like me to show you that shop I mentioned. I think it has just the fabric you are wanting."

"I would like that," Esgalmir assured her, smiling warmly, and very pleased with how this encounter was turning out.

Kata had already slipped out to inform the cook there would another person for the noonday meal, and she returned as they entered the dining chamber. By the time the meal concluded, and they had spent a pleasant couple of hours browsing in shops before parting on the fourth level, Esgalmir's spirits were buoyant. "I am amazed," she confided to Kata. "I had not thought our good relations would manage to survive our return from Edoras. I do hope Erebraen and I can become friends, in spite of my brother. I think perhaps she needs the association as much as I do."

Kata linked arms with her, smiling encouragingly. "I am sure she wishes that also. And who knows? Perhaps one day Anbarad will come to his senses as well, and discover how special you are!" Esgalmir laughed as they made their way home.

xxxxx

Too soon, June was upon them and they were having to bid farewell to Arawine and Kata. Esgalmir realized she would sorely miss the other woman, as she was sure Theodred would miss his twin. Their shared experiences had drawn the two women close together in a very short time.

Esgalmir had thoroughly enjoyed having Kata assist her in furnishing the house and setting all in order there, and Erebraen had joined them several times. Though she did not specifically say so, Esgalmir had the distinct impression that she was not telling her husband of her activities with his sister. While she understood the reason for that, it was also discouraging that they needed to hide their developing friendship, and she could not help wondering what would happen if Anbarard learned of it.

Theodred had quickly become immersed in his work of collecting stories, and often spent the major part of most days away from the house. Gradually their life was settling into a routine, and though she loved being a wife and adored her husband, Esgalmir was concerned as to how she would fill her days once the house was organized. Then, the servants would largely see to it and she would have little to occupy her time. Theodred had previously mentioned her working with him on his literary efforts, but nothing had been said further about it since they arrived at Minas Tirith. She was not sure if he had changed his mind or there was another reason, and she was hesitant to pursue it. Certainly, if children came, she would be otherwise engaged, but that was not presently the case.

In many ways, Esgalmir felt at a loss in her own home. At Meduseld, she had become a part of the whole fabric of the family, and she had readily seen how to step in and contribute to the overall good. But, now, she was uncertain. She could do some cooking and cleaning if she chose, but with a cook, maid and manservant, there was little she needed to actually take a hand in.

Further, she had never socialized a great deal, and most of that had been in the company of Anbarad's friends. Though she had been courteous to those who came into the shop, she had not counted them as friends, and living under Anbarad's roof had dissuaded her from inviting them over for tea or a meal, even if she had felt comfortable doing so. Her leg had prevented her participating in dancing, the usual social activity, and so most of her time at gatherings had been spent playing games with anyone available to keep her company for a time.

The truth of it was, now that she thought about it, she was lonely. Theodred was wonderful, when he was home, but he could not always be there to keep her company. In Edoras, she had made quite a few friends, particularly among Theodred's family members, but here she felt utterly alone. Save for Erebraen's few visits, she had no one who seemed to even notice her existence. Wryly, she acknowledged to herself that she was homesick for a place where she had only lived for a few months – Edoras.

The other part of the problem was that she was disinclined to venture out into the city and become more acquainted with others. She had felt free to wander about Edoras whenever she liked, but here she feared encountering her brother and being made to endure a dressing down from him. She had managed to avoid him since their arrival, and she hoped to continue that, even though she knew it was an unrealistic expectation. Sooner or later, she would have to face him.

"Esgalmir?"

Theodred's voice pulled her from her thoughts, and she looked up from her seat in the parlor. "Yes, my love?" She had not realized he had returned home. He had left right after breakfast.

"Were you in my study? Did you touch the papers on the table?" he asked, a scowl of concern on his face that caused her stomach to tighten. It brought back too many memories of similar conversations with Anbarad, and none of them had been pleasant.

"Yes, I straightened them for you so they would be in order when you were ready to get back to work," she explained with some trepidation. She had a sinking feeling her helpful gesture had been a mistake.

"Noooo," he moaned, covering his face with his hands as he sank down on the couch. "I spent all night getting them in a specific order for something I had in mind to do and now they are all jumbled again." He raked his fingers through his hair in agitation, not looking at her as he pondered the displeasing situation.

"I…I meant to help you. I am sorry," she murmured, waiting to see what he would say further. In the past, he had welcomed her assistance, but more and more he had not seemed inclined to have her work with him.

"It is… Please do not do it again without checking with me first," he said tersely, rising and moving out the door without further comment. It was evident he had held his answer in check. Had he not done so, she was sure his remarks would have reflected his anger with her.

Her shoulders slumped even more than before. How had things gone so amiss in her life? She was beginning to think Minas Tirith was cursed, at least in regard to her. She had been happy at Edoras, but now that she was returned to Gondor her life seemed just as confining and unappealing as it had been before. Biting her lip to restrain her tears, she hurried upstairs before allowing them to flow so as not to be seen by the servants.

She did not see Theodred again until supper that evening, but they ate in a tense silence. After the meal, Theodred headed straight for the study and closed the door to try and sort out the mess, and Esgalmir was left feeling as alone as ever. She turned in early, though she could not get to sleep, tossing and turning as she dwelled on the disagreeable day just past. When Theodred finally joined her, quite awhile later, she feigned sleep until she could tell by his breathing he had drifted off himself.

The next day, Theodred was up and gone before Esgalmir awoke. Given a choice, she would have pulled the covers over her head and hidden from the day, but that was not an option. Eowyn was expecting her to come assist with preparations for Freahelm and Belwen's wedding celebration. The couple was to be wed by the Steward in his home, and they were hosting a feast for the pair's friends and family afterwards.

Reluctantly Esgalmir rose and dressed, forcing down a meager breakfast before setting off to the sixth level. Once there, though she tried to disguise her troubled spirit, she was not entirely sure she was convincing. She caught Eowyn watching her closely a time or two, though the woman asked no questions of her.

She was grateful for the busyness of the day, and the work felt good, leaving her with a well-earned tiredness. It was particularly desirous given that her return home found little changed. Theodred was still distant and their evening matched the previous one in most respects.

Possibly this would have continued for some time had Eowyn not intervened. When Theodred came by on an errand from Freahelm, she cornered him and asked, "Did you learn nothing from your falling out with Arawine?"

His brow creased and he replied, "What do you mean?" Despite the question, he had the uncomfortable feeling that he knew what this might be about.

"I mean Esgalmir, as you well know!" Eowyn retorted bluntly. "She is upset and I have little doubt that you are involved in some way."

"I asked her not to disturb my papers!" he protested. "What is wrong with that? I had worked long hours putting them in a specific order and she destroyed all my efforts."

"And is that worth hurting her over? Is that worth creating a void between you like the one you shared with Arawine because of your stubborn anger? She did not intentionally set out to cause you difficulty, Theodred. And clearly you still have not learned to discuss what is bothering you, in a rational manner, rather than just bottling up your displeasure while you avoid the problem." She gave a sigh and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Theodred, she has spent her life having Anbarad disapprove of everything she said or did. This may not seem so great a matter to you, but your censure is excruciating to her. Can you not express dismay at her actions and calmly ask her to not do so again, without making it feel like an attack on her worth?"

"Did she speak to you of this?" he asked, swallowing hard. Surely his aunt was exaggerating the situation – at least he earnestly wished to believe it was so, but something inside told him she was not.

"She did not have to speak of it. I can read the signs – I know them far too well. She is a woman who has not been used to revealing her pain to others. Certainly that is something I understand all too clearly. Talk to her Theodred. Do not let another sun set on this. She needs to know that your displeasure with something she does is not a reflection of your displeasure with her personally. And you must do whatever it takes to help her know that. Trust me – resolve this now, and remember it for the rest of your married life. You will both be the happier for it."

Grudgingly, Theodred nodded. He didn't like to admit it, but he _had_ seen the hurt in Esgalmir's eyes. He hadn't intended that, but he was upset and afraid that if he said more to her he would speak in anger, so he had kept silent. And then she kept silent and he hadn't known how to get their life back on an even keel. Other than to his mother or Arawine, he had tended to keep his thoughts locked inside. As he had traveled the past few years, sometimes he had shared his feelings with Freahelm, but more often than not he kept them to himself or wrote them in his journal. Men did not freely discuss such things. Now it seemed he needed to learn new behavior. He was married, and he did not wish his wife to be bruised by his callousness.

He could have gone straight home then, but postponed it long enough for a ride on the Pelennor to clear his mind. When he finally turned back, he still was not certain what he would say to Esgalmir, but he knew something must be said. He would simply have to find the words in the moment and hope they were adequate.

Esgalmir was in the parlor, knitting, when he arrived home. Lothiriel had taught her how during the winter and she enjoyed having something to occupy her hands. Even so, her agitation had made her drop a few stitches in this piece and she knew that eventually she would probably pull it apart and start afresh. But, for the moment, it allowed her to vent the turmoil inside her.

Theodred watched from the doorway for a few moments before alerting her to his presence. He knew her, and he knew that Eowyn was right about her distress. It was evident in her jerky, clumsy motions while knitting and the stiff set of her shoulders.

Entering and closing the door behind him, he went to sit in a chair he drew near to face her. She didn't look up, though she clearly was struggling to concentrate on her work now that he was close.

"I did it again," he said quietly, and involuntarily she flashed a look at him. "Apparently, despite my experience with Arawine and Kata, I still do not know how to express displeasure without hurting others. And now it would seem that I have hurt the person most dear to me – you. The papers are not that important, and I can resort them, but it _is_ important that you know how much I love you. And that you know…know that I was upset with what you _did_, but not with _you_. I am not Anbarad and I do not find you wanting in any way. It will just…it will take some time for us to adjust to living with another person so closely as husbands and wives do. And I will have to learn to speak my thoughts rather than hold them inside, and make you try to guess what they might be. Will you forgive me, my love?"

He had not looked up during his discourse, but now as he did it was to find tears streaming down his wife's face. Quickly he shifted over onto the couch beside her, and took the knitting from her hands to set it on the table nearby. Enfolding her in his embrace, he held her in silence as she wept out her pent-up emotion. As she gradually regained control, she brushed at her damp cheeks and told him, "I must apologize to you also, Theodred. I should not have been so upset by what you said, and I well know you are nothing like Anbarad. I have just seen so little of you since we came here, and I was feeling very alone and…well, homesick for the warmth of Edoras. I took your remarks too much to heart."

His hand stroked her hair back from her face as he studied her thoughtfully. "Have I shut you out of things here? I did not mean to do so. You were very involved with all I did before, so I am not sure why I have not included you since our marriage. But that will change. You were ever good counsel and help to me, and if we work together then you will know my intentions and your 'help' will be better directed." He pulled her close once more.

After that, Theodred did make more of an effort to partner with Esgalmir in his work. He had not realized just how fragile she could be, a sad legacy of Anbarad's abuse. Likely Anbarad was still part of the problem. Theodred did not think Esgalmir had encountered her brother since their return, though certainly their meeting was virtually inevitable. Until she felt truly free of him, Theodred was not sure she could ever be completely healed of the insecurities her brother had drummed into her thoughts.

xx

Both were pleased to have resolved the matter before Freahelm's wedding so that they could unequivocally share in his joy. The final date had been set for the eighteenth of June.

The house Freahelm was to rent from Faramir had been finished, and Gimilzor moved in the previous week with his two daughters. Brandir and his family arrived just the day before the wedding was to take place, and they were housed with Theodred and Esgalmir since the new house had already given its spare room to Eothain and Zimraphel. There was one other empty room, but it was insufficient to the need, and it had been deemed best not to house the nieces and nephews under the same roof as the newly married couple.

Marriage in Gondor was decidedly more involved than it was in the Mark, at least within Minas Tirith. While the lower classes were content to agree to wed, receive the consent of the woman's father or guardian, post notice of their intent so objections could be raised if there were any and then merely celebrate the occasion, the nobility desired more. They were more inclined toward fancy decorations, sumptuous feasts and much preening before their friends and the public. Whenever possible, the nobility attempted to have their marriages performed under the hand of the king or his steward, but few enjoyed that privilege.

Normally, a wedding between Freahelm and Belwen would have been a more subdued affair, but their association with the Steward and his wife, as well as the royal family of Rohan, moved their circumstances toward something slightly more elaborate. The day of the wedding, there was considerable last minute bustle to decorate with fresh flowers, and the cooks were working feverishly on the food. Theodred and Eothain took Freahelm out for a long ride to calm his nerves, and Eothain regaled them with humorous tales of married life that soon had the three of them weeping with laughter. Neither young man was convinced that Eothain's stories were entirely true, but they were entertaining all the same.

At the appointed hour, everyone invited began to gather at Faramir's house. The wedding itself was to take place in the large assembly room on the ground floor, as it was the one room best able to accommodate a large group seated in chairs. Once the brief ceremony was ended, the chairs could be rearranged around small tables, and guests could file through the dining room to get a plate of food and return there to socialize.

Esgalmir, Eowyn, Zimraphel and Thandwen helped Belwen to dress and prepare. In Faramir's study, the men were gathered, trying to keep Freahelm calm, and not be too amused by Gimilzor's mutterings to himself about how he wished his wife could be here to see this.

At length, the signal was given, and Gimilzor hurried off to collect his daughter while Freahelm and the others took their places in the assembly hall. A harpist played as Gimilzor ushered his daughter in and handed her over to Freahelm with red, brimming eyes, then hastened to seat himself. Unnoticed by all but Faramir, who was facing that direction, King Elessar and Queen Arwen slipped into seats at the back of the hall. They had wanted to avoid drawing attention to their presence, so had kept out of sight until everyone was focused on the couple.

Faramir had always enjoyed performing wedding ceremonies, especially for those not of the nobility. Such weddings were simpler and touched his heart more deeply. It was an even greater pleasure to be able to perform the ceremony for this young man of whom he had become so fond these past few years. It had been all too easy seeing his own children started in life, so he had appreciated the opportunity to assist someone with greater need of help.

Almost from the moment the ceremony began, tears trickled down Belwen's cheeks, though Faramir understood they signified her happiness. Freahelm glimpsed them during his frequent glances at her, so he reassuringly tightened his grip on her hand. As soon as the vows were complete, Freahelm drew her into his embrace and held her until her emotions were again under control.

The instant he released her, they were swept up in warm congratulations and the bustle of servants reorganizing the room for the feast. Eowyn suggested the guests step out into the courtyard for a few moments, to give the servants easier access to the hall and their work, and the married pair circulated among their guests receiving embraces and good wishes.

Gimilzor was completely flustered when he discovered the King and Queen of Gondor had attended his daughter's wedding, and were now happily greeting guests as though they themselves were not of consequence. Thandwen was in awe of all that was going on around her, and stayed inconspicuously off to the side, taking it all in.

The festivities were so enjoyed by everyone that they lingered long, well after the couple had departed for home. Faramir was amused to see Elessar still lounging in a chair, clearly happy to do nothing more than sit and partake of pleasant conversation. He could not begrudge it to his king; normally Elessar had to be in the midst of everything and the focus of the activities. The Steward was sure this was a rare treat for him to be just one of the crowd.

TBC

ages of kids in March, 46 IV

Elfwine: Arawine (m): 23; Cirion (m): 18; Selinnan (f): 15

Theodwyn: Gerisen (m): 16; Arlof (f): 12; Frengod (m): 9

Theomund: Eledher (m): 8; Haldred (m): 2

Morwen: Mirlas (f): 6; Randir (m): 3

Adrahir, Tuilwen and Belinzil would all be 36 and likely did not come to Theodred's wedding

Eldarion/Luthiel and Elboron remained in Gondor to "run things" so their parents could attend

Erebraen – "lone wanderer"

Findam – "skilled hammer"

Re: marriage – Through discussions with Lialathuveril and Echidnagirl65, we realized that the concept of an actual, full-out wedding is more a modern convention. It was more likely in earlier times that couples agreed to marry, with consent of the bride's nearest male relative and barring public opposition. There might not even be any sort of formal 'event' in recognition of the decision and final accomplishment. As this is Middle-earth, however, it does not necessarily follow any particular practice found in history, and so there is room for creativity on the part of the fanfic author. The weddings I have previously portrayed in my stories have varied as to content, but mostly dealt with royal weddings, which I envision as being far more complicated than those of the average person. As this story includes a lower class wedding, I tried to bring it closer to the historical standard, while still including embellishments of my own devising.

**Yáviérë ** – The harvest feast of Gondor

The harvest feast-day of the Stewards' Reckoning of Gondor, lying between the months of Yavannië and Narquelië. On a modern calendar, Yáviérë would have fallen on 21 September.

_**End note: **__** It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written.**__** The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Am having internet issues and am essentially off-line for the next week or so (occasionally checking email). So while I am on briefly, I'll post the final two chapters. Review replies may be greatly delayed.**_

**Family**

**Chapter 4** (late June)

Zimraphel had stepped forward to assist Gimilzor in the shop, in order to give the couple a few days alone without obligations. A little more than a sennight after the wedding, however, both Belwen and Freahelm were back to work, and his parents were headed for home.

"Thank you, both, for everything," Freahelm told them sincerely, as he enveloped each in a fervent embrace.

"Just do not forget you are Eorlinga!" Eothain teased, wagging a finger and eliciting a loud laugh from his son. "Eomer has seen to it that you have ample horseflesh to keep your hand in. Why bother eating if you have no decent horse?"

Freahelm chuckled as his mother rolled her eyes. She had come to love the people and land of Rohan, but their utter devotion to horses still eluded her full understanding.

The nieces and nephews swarmed forward to hug Freahelm goodbye, and then he bid farewell to his brother and sister-in-law also. It was hard seeing his whole family before him, and know that it might be quite some time before they were all gathered together again. Gamling had insisted on resuming full duty as Doorward of Meduseld to ensure Brandir could stay as long as he liked at Minas Tirith, knowing it was unlikely he would have another such opportunity.

With the departure of the party back to Rohan, life settled into more of a routine for both Freahelm and Theodred. They were married, the celebrating was done, and it was time to get on with their lives.

Even so, Theodred could not resist snickering when he visited the bakery and was faced with a flour-smudged Freahelm behind the counter. "A sight I _never_ thought to see!" he asserted. "You – domesticated!"

His friend shrugged sheepishly. "I did not foresee this for myself, either, but there are certainly benefits to the arrangement: all the cinnamon rolls I wish to eat and a lovely bride with which to share them. A man could do far worse!"

"Aye!" Theodred told him, grinning with understanding. His countenance turned pensive as he added, "Our lives took turns I do not think either of us expected when we began this journey, but I am not displeased by them. We have seen much and done much. I am ready now for home and hearth. I can finally say that and truly mean it."

Freahelm nodded. "I confess I had never thought much about family and children, but now I am eagerly anticipating such. It would seem there are still adventures to be had in our lives – things we have not yet experienced!"

"True," Theodred acknowledged. "But my wandering days are not entirely ended. I will still likely do some traveling in the course of my work, though I will miss your company for the journey."

"Your bride is not an adequate replacement?" his friend teased, embarrassed by the sentiment.

"Very much so!" Theodred assured him. "But I will miss your company all the same. I do not think Esgalmir would be inclined to flee a wild boar with me!"

Freahelm snickered. "I was not particularly _inclined_ either, but I had little choice in the matter!" He paused, then said, "But if I am to be settled in this stone city for a time, I am glad to have your company. Do not be a stranger, Theodred."

"Nor you," Theodred replied, before turning his attention to the display case. "Now, then, let me have some of those cinnamon rolls that you rave about so much!"

xx

Theodred had been true to his word about involving his wife in his work, and he soon discovered that her time spent working in the stationery shop was an advantage. She was acquainted with some people in the city whom he had not met, giving him access to any that interested him for interviewing. Additionally, she was comfortable talking with people and taking down their life stories.

Knowing she was reluctant to encounter her brother, Theodred made it a point not to ask her to acquire supplies for him, though Elbragol inquired after her whenever he went in to make a purchase. The last time, the clerk had casually commented, "Lord Anbarad is gone out of the city for the day. But likely you already knew that, my lord."

Theodred did not miss the glint in the man's eyes, and he very much suspected the clerk had never been fooled about the seeming 'friendship' that Theodred had with Esgalmir all those months. Perhaps Anbarad had been fooled, but not Elbragol.

"I confess, I did not," Theodred told him with a grin. "But I am sure his sister will be interested in knowing. I thank you for passing that news along to me."

Within the hour, he had reported it back to his wife, who safely made a visit to her former working companion. However, even avoiding Anbarad in the streets did not mean he could be eluded forever. Both were invited to various functions, as members of the noble class, so it was inevitable their paths would cross.

xx

Theodred had a rather simple view of the world: he believed others saw things in the same way that he did. So, for him, Anbarad was not an issue. He had married Esgalmir and that fact removed Anbarad's right to an opinion about anything that she did. He firmly believed that they could merely ignore his wife's brother and all would be well. Having reassured Esgalmir repeatedly of this fact, he felt the matter was dealt with, and she could just dismiss Anbarad as he did.

This was not, however, the case for Esgalmir. She had spent her entire life listening to, and mostly believing, criticisms of her. In that, Anbarad had followed their parents' lead. The couple had been unhappy at the fate that gave them a crippled daughter, so she was largely kept out of sight and oppressed. Their deaths from a severe fever that had struck many in Minas Tirith, did not end the girl's misery. Though Anbarad had done his duty in housing her and seeing to her basic needs, he did it begrudgingly, and expected something in return. Part of that 'something' had been her service working in the shop, to save his hiring another clerk. Beyond that, he hoped his sister would at least prove attractive enough to hold the notice of some nobleman, who would both take her off his hands as well as provide some benefit through the connection. To that end, it became his occupation to dictate everything about her, even down to her clothing and hair style.

Though Anbarad had never realized it, working in the shop had given Esgalmir a greater measure of confidence. Her interaction with the customers and association with Elbragol made her more comfortable about who she was, and strengthened her determination not to be foisted off on any man who would take her. She knew her disability was off-putting, and she did not expect a great deal, but she could not fully persuade herself to accept any man that she did not at least like to some extent.

Despite that determination, though, she had become so accustomed to Anbarad's demands and insults, that she had learned to bend to his will rather than suffer more for her obstinance. Only when those demands pushed her to entrap an engaging young man from Rohan had she truly balked.

Now, as Theodred's wife, she wanted to believe that she was free to do exactly as she wished – just as Theodred claimed she could. But long years of berating from her brother had left a deep-seated insecurity. Part of her was not entirely certain that things weren't different than Theodred thought. He was from Rohan, and of royal birth. What might be overlooked in that land, especially for him, might still be inappropriate in Gondor, particularly for her. She did not wish to bring shame upon him in any way with her behavior, and while he might think that was not possible, she could not fully dismiss Anbarad's voice in her head saying she was an embarrassment.

Regardless of her marriage, Anbarad considered it his right to criticize her as he saw fit, and did not hesitate to do so. When possible, she occupied herself in the company of others to prevent his drawing near, but eventually he did manage to corner her. All the self-confidence she had discovered in the Mark, seemed as melted away as the winter snows in the face of his heated arguments.

"Esgalmir, I thought I made it clear to you that you could not attire yourself in that loose manner that Rohan finds acceptable. You know full well that Gondor society demands far better, and yet you have the audacity to turn up with your hair loose about your shoulders and in those quaint northern fashions. You have our good name to uphold, even if you are married now!" he chided in a hiss, having drawn her aside.

Her jaw tightened, and she would not meet his gaze as she tersely replied, "My husband does not find anything amiss in my appearance. That should be sufficient." She tried to make her voice sound firm and convincing, but even to her own ears she merely sounded rebellious and petulant.

Anbarad caught her elbow as he reiterated, "Those northerners have no sense of propriety. Perhaps the King of Rohan may get away with such, but you should rise above such casualness. I insist upon it!" He gave her a scathing look and turned away, not waiting for a reply and fully expecting her to obey him as before.

She wanted to ignore him; she wanted to smile and laugh and pretend he had never approached her. But a tiny seed of doubt had been planted in her brain. Looking around, she imagined disapproving glances and annoyed frowns from the other guests.

Esgalmir was out of spirits for the remainder of the gathering, but had not spoken of it to Theodred, not wanting to involve him. Had she not spent the better part of her life keeping her thoughts and feelings to herself, she might have told Theodred of Anbarad's continued harrassment, but she was sure that he would not understand, and would dismiss her concern. For the son of a king, life bent to his will, not the other way around. So she kept silent, and carefully hid the turmoil within her. Even if she felt free to mention it, she did not wish to burden him with her troubles. She must learn to take care of such matters on her own.

Thinking to avoid further censure, she had attempted to dress more in line with Gondor's conventions for the next festivity, but it was not sufficient to suit Anbarad, and he had again approached to take her to task. Their whispered argument in the hall left her with a pounding headache. Had there been any way to immediately depart the gathering without alerting Theodred to her distress, she would have done so, not caring that such would be cowardly. She must find a way to accede to Anbarad's demands, and keep it from Theodred's notice. Her brother felt a responsibility to uphold the good name of his family, so she was expected to do the same, and meet his exacting standards. If Anbarad believed she was coming up short, then she must redouble her efforts.

The one thing she failed to take into account, however, was that Anbarad was looking to be displeased, and would have found something to fault no matter what she did. Erebraen now watched the proceedings with troubled eyes. She had never really considered what they were doing to Esgalmir's spirit all those years that she lived in their house, but now she saw the woman shrinking into herself once more. Ever since she had become betrothed to Theodred, Erebraen had been stunned to see Esgalmir blossoming into her own. The trip to Rohan for the wedding had given her a glimpse of why that was. These people were honest and loving, and they judged someone on their true merit and not on some minor outward flaw. When she had glimpsed her sister-in-law through their eyes, she had been astonished to discover her beauty, and appalled to understand how shameful her own behavior was. Now, to watch the joy Esgalmir had carried be leeched away by Anbarad's criticisms was almost too painful to endure. And, yet, she knew not what she could do to prevent it.

Erebraen pondered the situation for several weeks, especially after spending time with her sister-in-law during the day. Esgalmir never spoke of it to her, and she felt certain nothing had been said to Theodred either. Erebraen was not comfortable approaching Theodred on her own and broaching the subject. But, as she watched Esgalmir and occasionally glimpsed Theodred eyeing his wife with a concerned frown, she knew she must act. She had never been brave or bold, and she had much to lose if Anbarad ever discovered what she had done, but one way or another she intended to alert Esgalmir's friends to the problem. Erebraen could not end this, but surely one of them could.

The next gathering at Merethrond was for Yaviere. Despite the crowd, Erebraen noticed her husband watching for his sister. "Do you see Esgalmir anywhere?" he asked, gulping some wine as he craned his neck in an attempt to see over or around those nearby. She shook her head in response, and did not mention that she had glimpsed Esgalmir seeming to make every attempt to avoid being found.

Realizing now was the time to act, Erebraen worked her way into proximity with Queen Arwen and Lady Eowyn. When she drew near, they both politely acknowledged her, but she was still at a loss as to how to do this other than merely blurting out her accusations. She was spared doing so when Queen Arwen gazed at her with a steady eye and inquired, "Is your husband in attendance with you, Lady Erebraen? I have not seen him."

For a moment, she faltered, not expecting the question and wondering why she had the distinct impression the queen had very pointedly asked it. Still, it gave her the opening she needed to reply, "He is with me. I believe he is seeking after his sister. He does not always approve of her attire for these events, and takes care to see that she is dressed appropriately." She nervously took a sip of wine, alarmed at her own temerity, but it had been said and was now out in the open. Lady Eowyn's eyes had narrowed at her words, clearly understanding her meaning. Though the queen did not comment, nor give any sort of reaction, she felt sure Arwen also knew how her remarks should be interpreted.

Even so, nothing happened further that evening, leaving her a little disappointed. At least, she learned later, her husband had been unable to corner his sister, so hopefully Esgalmir had been able to enjoy the evening, though likely avoiding Anbarad had put a damper on things.

xx

Theodred was not so blind to the situation as his wife believed, but he was somewhat at a loss as to how to deal with it. He finally decided to discuss the matter with an old friend, and wandered into the bakery late one afternoon. Freahelm grinned at the sight of him. "Theodred! It is good to see you! How are things?" Then, noticing Theodred's sober expression, his grin faltered and a crease of concern formed between his eyes.

"Do you…have a moment to talk?" Theodred asked, glancing around to see if he might be interrupting Freahelm's work.

Wiping his hands on the apron over his clothing, he tugged it off and set it on a counter, then gestured to the door. Over his shoulder he called, "Belwen? I will return soon."

His wife came from the back, and seeing who was with him, nodded her understanding. The two men left the shop and walked down the road a short distance to a tavern, where they settled at an outdoor table and ordered some ale. When it had come, Theodred took several swallows before explaining, "I told Esgalmir that she need not heed her brother, but I think he is still troubling her with his disapproval."

"Has she spoken to you of it?" Freahelm asked, looking at his friend over the rim of his mug, before taking a drink.

"No, and that concerns me. I believe he is cornering her at public gatherings, when I am not around. She tries to escape his notice, but rarely succeeds. Why does she not merely ignore him as I instructed? What more can I do? I do not like to make a scene, as surely that would only embarrass her more to have the matter be noticed by others."

Freahelm considered his words for several long moments, then observed, "You have only given her freedom for less than year, but Anbarad has been oppressing her for most of her life. She may wish to believe and act on your words, but struggles to do so. I am not sure you can avoid confronting her brother on the matter, and making it clear to him that he is to leave her alone. You owe it to her not to turn a blind eye and leave her to suffer so."

With a heavy sigh, Theodred nodded. In his heart, he had known this was so, but hearing the sensibility of it from Freahelm strengthened his resolve to act. "Yes, I will do so. Thank you for your counsel, my friend! I always could count on you to see things clearly!" They finished their ale in companionable conversation until Freahelm had to return to the bakery.

xx

Erebraen had begun to think she had not been understood after all, when nothing happened for the next few days. Then, nearly a sennight after she had spoken, they received an invitation to a small supper gathering at the king's residence.

Anbarad was beside himself with ecstasy to be included in such an exclusive group, and spent the entire evening before pondering how he might make it known to his friends in order to impress them with his importance. "They shall be so envious of me! This is precisely what I hoped for when I managed to secure Theodred as Esgalmir's husband. Soon we shall be in the king's most intimate circles!"

Erebraen mostly listened in silence, hoping against hope that there was more to this invitation than Anbarad believed.

TBC

ages of kids in March, 46 IV

Elfwine: Arawine (m): 23; Cirion (m): 18; Selinnan (f): 15

Theodwyn: Gerisen (m): 16; Arlof (f): 12; Frengod (m): 9

Theomund: Eledher (m): 8; Haldred (m): 2

Morwen: Mirlas (f): 6; Randir (m): 3

Adrahir, Tuilwen and Belinzil would all be 36 and likely did not come to Theodred's wedding

Eldarion/Luthiel and Elboron remained in Gondor to "run things" so their parents could attend

Erebraen – "lone wanderer"

Findam – "skilled hammer"

Re: marriage – Through discussions with Lialathuveril and Echidnagirl65, we realized that the concept of an actual, full-out wedding is more a modern convention. It was more likely in earlier times that couples agreed to marry, with consent of the bride's nearest male relative and barring public opposition. There might not even be any sort of formal 'event' in recognition of the decision and final accomplishment. As this is Middle-earth, however, it does not necessarily follow any particular practice found in history, and so there is room for creativity on the part of the fanfic author. The weddings I have previously portrayed in my stories have varied as to content, but mostly dealt with royal weddings, which I envision as being far more complicated than those of the average person. As this story includes a lower class wedding, I tried to bring it closer to the historical standard, while still including embellishments of my own devising.

**Yáviérë ** – The harvest feast of Gondor

The harvest feast-day of the Stewards' Reckoning of Gondor, lying between the months of Yavannië and Narquelië. On a modern calendar, Yáviérë would have fallen on 21 September.

_**End note: **__** It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written.**__** The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Family**

**Chapter 5**

"I am glad this is just a small gathering," Esgalmir commented to Theodred as they walked up toward the King's House on the uppermost level. "I much prefer the intimacy of friends and family in fewer numbers."

He smiled at the remark, knowing that she had found his family at Edoras rather overwhelming at first, though she had readily become accustomed to them and joined in with little effort. "King Elessar enjoys them also," he told her. "Too often he must face a formal group, and spend more time politicking than sharing an evening in the company of friends."

She caught his arm, to steady herself on a rough patch of road, and they continued on their way in silence, neither of them noticing Anbarad and Erebraen not far behind them. Already Anbarad was fuming at the sight of his sister. Because she had not known that he was to be invited, she had dressed as she saw fit, and in the manner Theodred preferred, but her dress was decidedly informal by Gondor's standards.

"What is she thinking to go before the king attired in such a loose manner!" he hissed to his wife. "How many times must I impress upon her the need for decorum. Well, there is nothing to be done for it – I will take her aside and insist she go home and change. This is completely unacceptable!"

Erebraen bit her tongue to keep silent, sensing that matters were about to come to a head. She had wondered why they had been included in such a gathering of friends, for which she did not think they qualified, and now she began to suspect that the words she had whispered in the Queen and Lady Eowyn's ears were about to bring a response.

They had reached the door to the king's house, where they were acknowledged and admitted. The servant led them down a long corridor and out onto the porch off the back of the hall which fronted the garden. Glancing around, it appeared they were likely one of the last couples to arrive, and the King came over to welcome them to his home. Despite the honor of such recognition, Anbarad was distracted, looking around to spot his sister. He did not notice the King observing what drew his attention when at last he spotted Esgalmir seated a short distance away.

As Elessar moved on to speak with others, Anbarad snatched a goblet of wine from a tray carried by a passing servant, then made a beeline for his sister. The walk up the hill had left her a little out of breath, so Esgalmir had settled at a table to rest briefly, sipping at some wine. Theodred was already in conversation with Eldarion and Luthiel, who had found a bench in the garden surrounding the porch and were settled under a shade tree there. She smiled fondly at the three of them, determining to go join them in a moment.

Just then, a shadow fell over her, and even before she looked up Esgalmir sensed who had come to stand beside her. Her jaw clenched as she raised her eyes to meet her brother's angry countenance. "Are you brainless, sister? Is that the reason you are unable to grasp what I have been telling you repeatedly about how unacceptable your appearance is? Go home at once and do not return until you are dressed appropriately!" he snarled. "And do not make me have to speak of this to you ever again!"

She was fighting to control her emotions, a mixture of anger and shame, when another voice interrupted any reply she might have made.

"Esgalmir, will you walk with me?" Arwen softly inquired, and though surprised, Esgalmir nodded her ready assent as she stood. "Will you excuse us, Lord Anbarad?" Arwen continued, smiling politely at Esgalmir's brother.

"But of course, your Majesty!" he exclaimed, bowing as he stepped away, biting down his anger in order to present a pleasant demeanor to his queen.

For just an instant, Esgalmir thought she glimpsed amusement in the queen's eyes, but then Arwen linked their arms and steered her toward the remotest part of the garden. They walked in silence for awhile until finally Arwen explained, "We have long been dear friends with the royal family of Rohan. Eomer King and my husband formed a lasting bond during the War, and we have had close association ever since. That our children chose to wed one another was an added delight to us, binding our families by marriage as well as by the heart. This added tie between us only accentuates what we already felt – they have long considered our children as their own and the same has been true for us. Though they generally stay with their uncle and aunt when visiting Minas Tirith, all of Eomer and Lothiriel's children know they are welcome in our home. We realize that they are not truly any relation to us, nor are their marriage partners, but we choose to draw all into our inner circle. That means that _you_ are now considered one of our own, Esgalmir, and you are always free to visit with us as you wish. The same is not necessarily true of the siblings of those marriage partners."

She turned to gaze pointedly at the younger woman. "Anbarad no longer has a say regarding you; you have ceased to be his responsibility. If Theodred finds no fault with you, then you need not concern yourself with Anbarad's opinion. And we are far more likely to side with Theodred than with Anbarad. Theodred knows what would be inappropriate in our court, and he will guide you if you need it. Indeed, I rather think it more likely _his_ behavior will be unsuitable than will yours!"

Esgalmir could not restrain a laugh at the comment. Theodred was remarkably unaffected, and did not always allow protocol to dictate his actions. She ducked her head, but Arwen reached and caught her chin, lifting her gaze to meet the queen's. "_Trust_ Theodred, Esgalmir, and trust his family. They have a far better sense of propriety than does your brother. And trust _yourself_. Too long you have been told that you are 'less' and 'unacceptable'. It is not so, and I would not have you believe such lies."

A tear slid down Esgalmir's cheek, and Arwen smiled as she brushed it away. "Thank you, your Majesty. You are very kind," she murmured.

Arwen wrapped the woman in her arms and pulled her close. "Please, call me Arwen when we are alone. As I said, we are family now, and the kindness is nothing more than what you have always deserved."

Despite her efforts to choke it back, Esgalmir could not stifle a few further tears before she regained her composure. At length she fervently confessed, "All my life I have been so sequestered here in Minas Tirith that I gave little thought to Rohan or other peoples outside my small circle. But the greatest blessing I have ever known is when a man of Rohan appeared on my doorstep and opened the world to me."

Arwen's musical laughter floated on the evening breeze. "Yes, the Rohirrim are a remarkable people. They live life in a straightforward and honest manner, apologizing to no one. It has been good for us to be closely associated with them, and be reminded regularly of our priorities."

The two women moved on along a garden path, once more lapsing into silence, but this time Esgalmir's thoughts were filled with the Elf's counsel to her. Arwen was absolutely correct – Anbarad had no further hold over her, and she must stop worrying about him. For several months the royalty of two countries had given her their full approbation; it was time she began believing what they told her. Anbarad would not like it, but then he did not like much of anything that didn't favorably affect him in some way. He was a sad, unhappy man, and she could not change that. She did not intend to allow him to ruin her happiness with his acrimony.

As the queen and Esgalmir had moved away from Anbarad, Elessar came to stand beside him, and Anbarad hastily bowed politely to his monarch. "My lord king!"

Elessar nodded, continuing to stare after his departing wife rather than look at the man. At length, he said quietly, "The King of Gondor does not concern himself with what goes on in the homes of his people. So long as no laws are broken, it is their own affair. However, the king does concern himself with what takes place in his own house. I have noticed that whenever you approach your sister, she becomes distressed. Let me make myself clear, Anbarad. If your presence is going to cause Esgalmir distress, then you will not be invited to join us at our gatherings. It is that simple. She is married now and only Theodred has the right to censure her for anything. We are not obliged to include you, and will not do so if it proves disruptive."

Anbarad's eyes had gone wide at this ultimatum. "But, my lord! I do not wish my sister to disgrace our family with unseemly dress and conduct!"

"I have found nothing unseemly about her, but there is a great deal that is objectionable about you. If I must choose between the company of the two of you, I will choose her every time, and you will be removed from court. The choice is yours as to what your fate will be. This is my final word on the matter. I urge you to consider this conversation carefully before you again act or speak, for I will be watching."

Elessar moved away, leaving Anbarad stunned and shaken. There could be no mistake that the king fully meant what he had said. Regardless of how much he disapproved of everything about Esgalmir, if he commented on it in the future, it could be his social undoing. Were it to become known that the king had ostracized him, likely others of the nobility would follow suit. He would be ruined. Turning on his heel, he went in search of more wine.

Theodred had noticed his wife walking with the queen and then King Elessar approaching Anbarad. He lost the thread of the conversation with Eldarion as he tried to determine what was happening. That Anbarad was with Esgalmir surely meant he had been troubling her again, but the involvement of the royals suggested he was not the only one who had resolved to put an end to it. After Elessar left Anbarad, the man was clearly alarmed, and headed straight for the strongest drink he could find – his usual method of coping with frustration, Theodred had noted. It seemed that Theodred's friends had stepped in on Esgalmir's behalf, so it would not be necessary for him to do so. All the same, however, he intended to keep a close eye to make sure Anbarad had fully understood and complied.

It had required help from a servant for Erebraen to see her husband to their door, but she could not be entirely displeased with the outcome of the evening. Though nothing had been said directly to her, she had observed and overheard enough to know that action had been taken. With any luck, Esgalmir would be spared further abuse and humiliation from her brother.

xxxxx

Erebraen was surprised to receive an invitation to dine with Esgalmir just the next day. They had a pleasant meal, and though the evening party was discussed, Esgalmir did not mention Anbarad or what had transpired, so Erebraen kept silent on the subject as well.

When she returned home, it was to find Anbarad sprawled in a chair in the library, a glass of wine already in his hand. He was convinced that the best way to cure a sore head from drinking was to drink more, though she thought his logic in the matter rather faulty.

"Where have you been?" Anbarad questioned, eyeing her blearily.

For an instant, Erebraen considered not telling him the truth, but sooner or later he would discover her association with Esgalmir, so it was best to present it to him in her own way. "Esgalmir invited me to dinner, and I thought I should go."

"When did you become so friendly with my sister?" he sneered, with obvious disdain, as he took another swallow of wine.

Erebraen carefully kept her expression neutral as she replied, "I thought it wise to promote a pleasant relationship, considering her marital connections. One word of complaint in the wrong ear could make things difficult for us." She did not dare stand up to her husband, but she did know how to manipulate him – he was extremely predictable.

"We have nothing to hide!" Anbarad retorted. "She has nothing of which to accuse us!" He slouched deeper into his chair, swigging more wine as he glared across the room.

"No," Erebraen replied, "but she was not always content with her lot. She might speak ill of the situation and have it be taken wrong. I am hoping to prevent that."

Anbarad's eyes narrowed speculatively. "Yes…yes, that is wise," he acknowledged. "I have no stomach for humoring my spoiled sister. I will leave the task to you. Already she has convinced the king that I _distress_ her! Me! He actually took me to task because of her! You must prevent her speaking more ill of us. As for me, I intend to wash my hands of her and avoid her at all costs! She thinks she will be so much happier without our association? Let her see!"

Erebraen restrained a triumphant smile. He had gone precisely where she wanted him to go in his thinking. "As you wish, my dear. With you avoiding her, if I act cautiously we should be able to prevent more unpleasantness in our dealings with her. We can yet preserve our status, despite her."

Her husband had busied himself pouring more wine and clearly was through with their discussion, so she turned toward the door, exiting as she removed her gloves. She did not like this subterfuge, but she knew far too well how Anbarad viewed his sister. He would not take it well to know she had come to like Esgalmir very much, and desperately envied the happiness her sister-in-law had found. She was not destined to have that in her life, but perhaps in this course things would improve somewhat. Still, she must make certain Anbarad remained clueless as to her true purpose and feelings in the matter.

******

It was another sennight before the two women got together again, when Esgalmir invited Erebraen to tea and to discuss plans for a small garden in the courtyard of her home. They focused on the work first, planning what plants to include and where each would go. Once that had been sketched out on paper, they decided on having tea before venturing into town to purchase the supplies that would be needed.

Even as much as Erebraen enjoyed coming to Esgalmir's home, and the peaceful feeling she found there, she could not quell the guilt she felt about the secretive game she was playing. Despite all efforts to keep her feelings hidden, some of her discomfort was evident.

Esgalmir took a sip of her tea, eyeing her sister-in-law over the edge of the cup. Reaching a decision, she lowered the cup and remarked, "You have seemed uneasy all afternoon, Erebraen. Are you well?"

Erebraen's eyes twitched to meet hers, uncertainty written there. There was a lengthy pause, that began to make Esgalmir uneasy as well, before the woman finally spoke. "I…" She halted a moment more, then straightened with purpose. "There is something that you should know."

Intuitively, Esgalmir sensed what was coming. "Does my brother know that you come to visit with me?" she asked perceptively.

Erebraen gave a small gasp, but then shook her head. "No…well, he does, but he believes it is for a different reason. He thinks I come to ingratiate myself to you, in order for us to maintain our good standing at court. It seems the King has chastized him for his behavior to you, and indicated that should you continue to be made unhappy when both you and Anbarad are in the same gathering, that it is Anbarad who will be excluded."

Esgalmir's eyes went wide. "What! I had no idea. When did this happen?"

"Just recently – the other evening. Anbarad is mortified at the thought of being kept from court. I…I led him to believe I was attempting to garner your favor so as to keep us in the king's good graces." She smiled at the younger woman. "I do not think you realize the high esteem in which you are held, Esgalmir. King Elessar is not the first one to take your part against Anbarad."

"And what of you?" Esgalmir asked quietly. "You have indicated your _apparent_ purpose for visiting. Is that your true purpose?"

Erebraen dropped her gaze to the cup in her hands and shook her head. "I am ashamed of how I have treated you in the past. Not until I saw you in Rohan – lively and happy, virtually unencumbered by your impediment – only then did I see you with new eyes and know that I had misjudged you. And I was envious of the acceptance and love that you had found among those people, for it is something that I know I shall never have." She looked up and determinedly met Esgalmir's eyes. "I come to visit you because I have learned to appreciate who you are, and perhaps some part of me hopes your goodness will rub off on me. I can never have what you have, but maybe in time I will be less pitiable. Maybe I will be…better."

Esgalmir could guess what this choice had and would cost her sister-in-law. She felt sure the other woman had no delusions that Anbarad would one day gain a similar perspective, and if he did not then Erebraen would always be walking a very fine line. Yet, she had enjoyed the recent closeness. It had finally felt almost as though she had a bit of family of her own, not simply borrowed from Theodred. She would not relinquish that lightly. She felt no qualms about concealing the truth from her brother. If Erebraen wished to take this step, then she would do all she could to help her.

A brilliant smile lit Esgalmir's face as she lifted her cup for another sip of tea. "Well, then, I fear I may turn into a demanding shrew who frequently insists on your attending me! I trust my brother will not object to your valiant efforts in tolerating my company to ensure your place at court!"

It took a moment for the meaning of Esgalmir's words to register, and then Erebraen shyly returned her smile, giving a heartfelt laugh. "It is all in the wording, dearest! Your brother will hear what I want him to hear, and I know how to make him believe in the wisdom of what I say. I humbly submit to your _demands_!"

Esgalmir laughed and raised her cup in a toast, and Erebraen met it. The days ahead would be challenging at times; neither doubted that. But they were now more hopeful, as well. Esgalmir had found it difficult to fully accept the encouragement given her by Theodred and others to throw off Anbarad's tyranny. But the bud of true belief that had broken ground inside her at Arwen's counsel now began to unfurl in the warmth of Erebraen's defection. Only now did she truly know they were right. She _was_ free of Anbarad, whether he liked it or not. It was time for her to stand up to him, rather than having others do it for her. She had married a royal son. Now she must act the part, and that decision filled her with greater peace than she had ever fully enjoyed. Finally, her life belonged to her.

THE END

1/17/07 – 4/16/10

ages of kids in March, 46 IV

Elfwine: Arawine (m): 23; Cirion (m): 18; Selinnan (f): 15

Theodwyn: Gerisen (m): 16; Arlof (f): 12; Frengod (m): 9

Theomund: Eledher (m): 8; Haldred (m): 2

Morwen: Mirlas (f): 6; Randir (m): 3

Adrahir, Tuilwen and Belinzil would all be 36 and likely did not come to Theodred's wedding

Eldarion/Luthiel and Elboron remained in Gondor to "run things" so their parents could attend

Erebraen – "lone wanderer"

Findam – "skilled hammer"

Re: marriage – Through discussions with Lialathuveril and Echidnagirl65, we realized that the concept of an actual, full-out wedding is more a modern convention. It was more likely in earlier times that couples agreed to marry, with consent of the bride's nearest male relative and barring public opposition. There might not even be any sort of formal 'event' in recognition of the decision and final accomplishment. As this is Middle-earth, however, it does not necessarily follow any particular practice found in history, and so there is room for creativity on the part of the fanfic author. The weddings I have previously portrayed in my stories have varied as to content, but mostly dealt with royal weddings, which I envision as being far more complicated than those of the average person. As this story includes a lower class wedding, I tried to bring it closer to the historical standard, while still including embellishments of my own devising.

**Yáviérë ** – The harvest feast of Gondor

The harvest feast-day of the Stewards' Reckoning of Gondor, lying between the months of Yavannië and Narquelië. On a modern calendar, Yáviérë would have fallen on 21 September.

_**End note: **__** It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written.**__** The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content.**_


End file.
